Gone
by veoloxes
Summary: Baekhyun tidak ingin berbohong, tapi mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada anaknya bukan sebuah pilihan yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun harus mengiyakan pertanyaan Jasper yang berujung kebohongan, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya/CHANBAEK GS/ONESHOOT/FAMILY LIFE/MARRIAGE LIFE


**WARNING!**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **WITH OTHER CAST**

 **LONG** **ONESHOOT**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Menatap langit cerah dengan selembar tikar di tengah taman memang kegiatan yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika dilakukan bersama dengan orang yang disayang. Senyum dan tawa terus terurai dari mereka, sepasang orang tua dan anak perempuannya.

Candaan dan gurauan serta godaan terus dilayangkan si tubuh tinggi kepada dia si tubuh pendek dan putri mungilnya yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Chanyeol, ya itu nama si tinggi dengan senyum yang selebar rentangan sayap elang dan Kyungsoo si pendek dengan mata bulatnya serta Jiweon si gadis mungil berpipi tebal.

Satu hal yang pasti akan terlintas di benak siapapun yang melihat mereka adalah julukan keluarga bahagia, pasti. Dengan Chanyeol sebagai kepala keluarga yang terlihat begitu protektif kepada kedua makhluk hawanya.

" _Eomma,_ kenapa kita tidak ikut duduk di sana?" Lantunan bunyi dari si mungil lainnya terdengar.

Wanita yang dipanggil _eomma_ -pun lantas tersenyum dengan tangan yang mengelus surai hitam si mungil, "Memang kenapa? Apa Jasper tidak suka jika kita duduk di sini?"

Jasper, laki-laki mungil berusia 5 tahun itu bernama Jasper. " _Ani,_ Jasper mau duduk dengan _appa_."

Helaan nafas terhembus dari si wanita dewasa, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah ketiga manusia yang menjadi tontonan anaknya. Perlahan, Baekhyun -nama wanita itu- kembali mengelus surai Jasper.

"Hari ini _appa_ bermain dengan Jiweon-ie dulu. Besok Jasper pasti bisa bermain dengan _appa_."

Alasan. Itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar seperti alasan, walau pada kenyataannya tidak terdengar seperti alasan.

"Jadi sekarang, lebih baik kita habiskan makanan yang tadi Jasper buat. _Ne?_ " Anggukan antusian lantas diterima Baekhyun, secercah kelegaan hinggap di dirinya yang kini sudah bisa membuat Jasper kembali bersabar dan mengalah.

 _Maaf, nak. Karena_ eomma _kau harus merasakan ini._

 **e)(o**

Kegiatan sarapan di rumah besar yang tengah ditinggali oleh 5 orang manusia ini terasa hangat. Sesekali pembicaraan di antara Jasper dan Jiweon terdengar di telinga 3 orang dewasa yang berada dekat dengan mereka.

"Wonie ingin pergi sekolah bersama _appa_." Si gadis kecil bersuara selagi memakan sarapannya.

Kyungsoo lantas membersihkan sisa makanan di mulut Jiweon saat melihat anaknya begitu berantakan saat makan, "Hari ini _appa_ harus mengantar Jasper- _oppa_ ke sekolahnya, Jiweon akan pergi bersama _eomma_."

Terlihat Jiweon membalikan lengkung bibirnya, ia tidak marah. Hanya sedih, Jiweon ingin diantar oleh Chanyeol ke sekolah.

"Wonie, ikut ke sekolah Jepeu- _oppa_ saja."

Jasper yang melihatnya malah tertawa, walau mereka bukan lahir dari rahim yang sama tapi Jasper tetap menganggap Jiweon sebagai adik manisnya. "Jiweon-ie ikut saja. Pasti _appa_ mengizinkan."

Kemanisan adalah hal satu-satunya yang ingin Baekhyun telan seusai Jasper melontarkan kalimatnya. Entah mengapa, walau terbaca akan bagaimana akhirnya tapi Baekhyun tetap belum bisa membiasakan hatinya.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara selain sepasang manusia mungil yang tengah berbagi tawa di meja makan, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka semua sudah meninggalkan meja makan dengan perut yang terisi.

"Antarkan anakmu ke sekolah, aku akan ke sekolah bersama Jiweon dan Kyungsoo."

Tak terkejut. Karena sejak dulu memang harapan palsu yang ia dapat. Beruntung Baekhyun sudah bersiaga.

Langkah Chanyeol lantas menjauh dari Baekhyun yang tengah memasukan bekal ke dalam tas Jasper dengan Jasper yang baru selesai menggunakan sepatunya. Senyum lebarnya dipamerkan kepada sang ibunda.

" _Eomma,_ ayo cepat. _Appa_ pasti sudah menunggu."

Baekhyun berjongkok demi menyamakam tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Jasper, usapan dipipi ia lakukan kepada Jasper. "Jasper tidak marah 'kan jika tidak berangkat bersama _appa_?"

Senyum lebarnya tergantikan dengan sebentuk garis datar, " _Appa_ harus rapat lagi?"

Baekhyun tidak ingin berbohong, tapi mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada anaknya bukan sebuah pilihan yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun harus mengiyakan pertanyaan Jasper yang berujung kebohongan, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

 **e)(o**

" _Appa,_ Jasper ingin tidur bersama _appa_."

Langkah lebar Chanyeol lantas terhenti saat suara Jasper terdengar. Tubuh menjulangnya berbalik ke arah Jasper yang tengah mendongak ke arahnya. Hembusan nafas keras terdengar dari Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah."

Jasper menggeleng, langkah kecilnya mendekat kepada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. "Tapi Jasper ingin bersama _appa_."

Lagi, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Kali ini lebih keras dan kasar, karena tangannya sudah bergerak mengacak rambutnya gemas. Ia merasa terganggu.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, sekarang." Katanya dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka.

Tatapan Chanyeol menajam, "Kubilang masuk ke kamarmu, sekarang!" Dan naiklah nada bicaranya.

Jasper menatapnya. Bukan takut bahkan bukannya menangis, Jasper malah tersenyum. " _Appa_ sedang lelah ya? Yasudah, tidur dengan Jasper-nya besok saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat lalu menggerakan tangannya sebagai tanda pengusiran kepada Jasper yang kini sudah mulai membalikan badan dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Jasper sudah menghadap kepadanya.

" _Appa_ sepertinya selalu lelah karena setiap hari bekerja."

Baekhyun tersenyum, terpancar kesedihan di matanya. Lagi, ia harus membiarkan anaknya mengalah dan bersabar menghadapi segala kebohongannya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Jasper ke dalam pelukannya, "Jasper harus paham kalau orang dewasa tidak bisa tidur bersama anak kecil jika sedang kelelahan."

Anggukan dirasakan Baekhyun pada pundak pendeknya. Entah Jasper mengerti atau tidak dengan maksud perkatannya, ia hanya berharap jika Jasper tidak pernah mengetahui segala kebohongannya.

 **e)(o**

Akhir pekan selalu menjadi waktu yang berharga bagi sebuah keluarga, tak terkecuali pengisi kediaman besar yang saat ini tengah berkumpul bersama di halaman belakang rumahnya.

" _Eonni,_ aku menyukai pastri yang kau buat minggu lalu. Bisa kau ajarkan aku untuk membuatnya?" Kyungsoo, si wanita lain yang menempati satu wilayah pada diri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan tangan yang sedang merajut tali, "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau menyukainya, padahal aku memanggangnya terlalu lama."

Pembicaran keduanya terus berlanjut dengan tawa dan senyum yang diselingkan, tidak ada amarah di antara mereka. Karena keduanya sama-sama menginginkan hubungan yang baik dan sehat. Khususnya Baekhyun, cukup anaknya saja dan Chanyeol yang berhubungan tidak sehat tapi jangan dengan dirinya serta anaknya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jiweon.

" _Eomma!_ " Teriakan Jasper terdengar, sontak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri dari singgahsananya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengalihkan tatapannya, tertampanglah Jasper yang berdiri di dekat kolam renang dengan pakaian basahnya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, memeriksa keadaan Jasper yang tengah menangis. "Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? A-"

"Ya Tuhan! Jiweon tenggelam!"

Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan matanya, rasa terkejut hinggap ke dalam diri semua orang. Dengan sigap Chanyeop menyeburkan diri ke kolam renang demi menyelamatkan Jiweon.

Baekhyun terhenyak, ia memikirkan beragam kejadian yang telah terjadi.

" _Eomma..._ " Lirihan Jiweon disertai isakan kecil terdengar, Chanyeol berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Lengan kekar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Jiweon, "Ssttt... _Appa_ di sini, tenang Wonie-ya..."

Baekhyun memperhatikannya, sedikit melupakan Jasper yang masih terisak.

" _Oppa,_ kita harus segera membawa Jiweon ke rumah sakit!"

Kyungsoo bersuara saat tangannya berhasil menyentuh tubuh dingin Jiweon, Chanyeolpun langsung menyetujuinya dan segera membawa Jiweon menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jasper yang sedari tadi berada di sekitarnya.

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali teralih ke Jasper, senyum simpulnya ia kembangkan. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jasper bisa bercerita setelah mandi."

 **e)(o**

"Jadi Jasper, bisa ceritakan kepada _eomma_ kenapa Wonie bisa tenggelam?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada anak semata wayangnya yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya, menunggu alam mimpi yang menyergap.

" _Eomma..._ " Jasper berbicara pelan, Baekhyun tahu jika saat ini Jasper pasti masih merasakan ketakutan akibat kejadian tadi sore.

Baekhyun mengelus surai lebat anaknya, upaya untuk menenangkan jiwa Jasper yang terguncang. Walaupun hanya masalah kecil, tapi untuk anak TK seperti Jasper ini bukan sekedar masalah kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ tidak akan marah jika Jasper becerita dengan jujur kepada _eomma_."

"Itu... Tadi Wonie meminta Jasper untuk diajari berenang.."

Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan telaten.

"Karena Jasper tidak bisa berenang, Jasper memberikan ban karet kepada Wonie."

Tangan Baekhyun masih mengelus surai Jasper, sedangkan Jasper mulai memgeluarkan rintik air matanya. "Wonie marah, karena Jasper tidak mau mengajarinya. Wonie tidak mau memakai ban karet pemberian Jasper dan malah pergi ke kotak biru."

Kotak biru, istilah lain yang digunakan untuk menyebutkan lokasi kolam renang yang jauh lebih dalam.

"Jasper sudah melarang, tapi Wonie tetap pergi. Akhirnya Jasper memanggil _eomma_. Jasper tidak salah."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham saat dirasa Jasper sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi sore. Baekhyun sangat yakin jika Jasper tidak berbohong, Jasper anak yang baik dan penurut karenanya ia percaya jika Jasper tidak berbohong.

" _Eomma_ jangan marah..."

Senyum Baekhyun semakin berkembang, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. " _Eomma_ tidak marah, _eomma_ senang karena Jasper sudah berkata jujur. Tapi Jasper, Jasper mau 'kan meminta maaf kepada Jiweon dan bibi Kyungsoo?"

Jasper terdiam.

"Begini, meminta maaf itu bukan hanya dilakukan pada orang yang bersalah. Jasper memang tidak salah, tapi karena tadi hanya Jiweon yang terluka maka Jasper harus meminta maaf. Katakan dengan berani jika Jasper tidak akan membuat Jiweon terluka lagi agar bibi Kyungsoo dan Jiweon mau bermain dengan Jasper. Mengerti? Jasper mau 'kan meminta maaf?"

Kepala Jasper mengangguk pelan, Jasper paham dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "Jasper mau meminta maaf, Jasper tidak mau bermain sendiri."

"Anak baik." Setelahnya Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jasper yang berbaring.

 _Cup_

"Sekarang Jasper tidur ya."

Jasper menurut dan menutup matanya untuk menjemput mimpinya. Senyum Baekhyun tetap tertahan di wajahnya, matanyapun tak lepas dari siluet malaikat kecilnya.

 _Jasper,_ eomma _sangat menyayangimu_.

 _Brak!_

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak pelan saat pintu kamar yang dia tempati bersama Jasper dibuka paksa dengan hentakan yang cukup keras. Sontak mata Baekhyun mengarah kepada pintu kamarnya yang kini telah memperlihatkan tubuh julang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... Ken-"

"Ikut aku!"

Baekhyun terpaku, matanya bergerak cepat menatap Jasper yang beruntungnya sudah terlelap. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya bangun dan mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhi kamarnya.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak pernah mendidik anakmu?!" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun saat mereka berdua telah ada di ruang tamu.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, bisa Baekhyun rasakan jika emosi Chanyeol sedang tidak stabil. "Chanyeol, bicara perlahan. Kau bisa membangunkan Jasper."

"Ck! Jangan gurui aku! Gurui saja anakmu yang brandal itu!"

Baekhyun terhenyak, dadanya menyesak seketika.

"Jika tidak mampu mengurus anak maka jangan menjadi orang tua! Jika seperti ini, bukan hanya kau saja yang tidak berguna tapi anakmu juga! Bagaimana bisa anakmu mencelakai anakku?! Apa gunanya aku membayar uang sekolah jika ia tidak terdidik! Kau harusnya membesarkannya dengan baik!"

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk, ingin ia membalas perkataan Chanyeol tapi bibirnya lebih memilih merapat. Matanya bahkan hanya mampu terpejam. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini semakin memerah, amarah terasa di atas kepalanya. Mata besarnya menatap Baekhyun nyalang.

"Aku benar-benar muak! Jika anak sialanmu kembali mencelakai anakku, tidak akan kumaafkan."

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya lantas mengangkat kepalanya, terlihatlah tubuh Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang berjalan, menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan sekuat tenanga Baekhyun berusaha menahan isakannya yang keluar beriringan dengan air matanya.

"Anak yang kau bilang 'sialan' itu juga anakmu, kuharap kau tidak melupakannya."

Hening.

Bukan berbalik dan menjawab, Chanyeol malah melangkah menjauh dan keluar dari huniannya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk dengan isakannya.

Remasan erat diberikan pada sakit di dadanya, upaya menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diterima dari kalimat-kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

 _Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu jika kau sebegitu menyayangi mereka._

 **e)(o**

"Jasper, hari ini Wonie sudah pulang." Kata Baekhyun saat Jasper sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Terlihat senyum lebar hinggap di wajah Jasper, "Wonie sudah sembuh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kita harus segera pulang agar bisa bertemu dengan Wonie dan bibi Kyungsoo."

Keduanya lantas berpegangan tangan dan melangkah menuju mobil yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk menjemput Jasper di sekolahnya. Perjalananpun dilalui bersama.

Setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif selama tiga hari, akhirnya Jiweon diperbolehkan pulang. Jiweon pulang dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol -yang langsung kembali ke kantor- tak lama setelah Baekhyun pulang mengantar Jasper ke sekolah.

Setengah jam berselang, akhirnya kedua ibu dan anak itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Seketika rasa gugup menyerang Jasper.

"Kenapa?"

Jasper menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jasper takut dimarahi bibi."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur mengelus surai putranya, menenangkan sekaligus memberikan keberanian kepada putranya yang tengah tertunduk.

"Tidak akan, bibi Kyungsoo orang yang sangat baik."

Kemudian terdengar beberapa ketukan pintu yang dihasilkan dari tangan Jasper, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jasper yang masih tertunduk dengan tangan yang mengetuk pintu.

"Kyungsoo-ya..." Baekhyun menyapa saat wajah Kyungsoo muncul di sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Eo? _Eonni_ , silahkan masuk. Jiweon sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meraih sebelah tangan Jasper untuk ia tuntun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Selamat siang Wonie, bibi sangat merindukanmu." Kata Baekhyun saat matanya berhasil mendapati Jiweon yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. Sedikit ia berikan rengkuhan kepada Jiweon dan membiarkan Jasper berdiri seorang diri di antara mereka bertiga.

Terlihat Jiweon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Wonie juga merindukan bibi. Wonie tidak suka pergi ke sana, tidak ada bibi dan Jepeu- _oppa._ "

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh, sikap polos Jiweon selalu menjadi hiburan untuk orang dewasa.

"Jepeu- _oppa!_ " Jiweon meneriaki nama Jasper saat Jasper belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya lantas menuntun Jasper untuk duduk di pinggir kasur, tepat di sebelah Jiweon.

"Wonie-ya, ada yang ingin Jasper- _oppa_ katakan." Baekhyun bersuara.

Keadaan kamar sepi seketika menunggu Jasper yang ingin berbicara.

"Wonie, _oppa_ minta maaf."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum menyaksikan Jasper yang masih menunduk, " _Oppa_ janji tidak akan membuat Wonie sakit lagi. _Oppa_ tidak suka kalau Wonie sakit."

Jiweon tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum ke arah Jasper.

"Bibi, Jasper minta maaf karena membuat Wonie sakit. Jangan marahi Jasper. Jasper janji tidak kan membuat Wonie sakit lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tubuhnya disejajarkan dengan Jasper yang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Perlahan kepala Jasper diangkat pelan oleh jemarinya, "Bibi tidak marah. Kemarin itu hanya kecelakaan, Jasper tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Kepala Jasper menggeleng, matanya mulai berlinang. "Tapi Jasper tidak sakit, hanya Wonie saja yang sakit. Jasper harus meminta maaf, kalau tidak minta maaf nanti Wonie tidak akan mau bermain dengan Jasper lagi."

"Sebenarnya Jasper dan Wonie sama-sama merasa sakit, hanya saja berbeda. Bukankah Jasper menangis saat Wonie tenggelam?"

Jasper mengangguk.

"Itu tandanya Jasper juga merasa sakit. Tuhan mengirim rasa sakit Jasper dengan bentuk tangisan, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf. Jasper bisa bermain dengan Wonie dan bibi tidak akan marah kepada Jasper."

Setelahnya Jasper mengangguk paham dan Kyungsoo melayangkan kecupan ringannya di kening Jasper. Baekhyun yang melihatnya lantas terharu, sepercik sesak hinggap pada dirinya.

 _Kami tidak bermasalah, tapi kenapa ia begitu mempermasalahkannya?_

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Jangan meminta maaf _eonni_ , aku tidak mau dengar." Sergah Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan yang sudah bersiap untuk menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya kini sudah kembali sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Biarkan ini jadi pengalaman hidup mereka. Aku tidak masalah."

 _Kau baik Kyung dan aku merasa iri._

 **e)(o**

Hari-hari selanjutnya dilewati dengan tenang, tak ada perselisihan berarti dari penghuni rumah milik Park Chanyeol. Hanya tentram dan kesejahteraan yang mendominasi.

" _Appa_ pulang!" Terdengar sapaan dari suara bariton yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Sontak seluruh pengisi ruangan mengarahkan pandangannya.

" _Appa!_ "

Jiweon dan Jasper berseru bersamaan, keduanya menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok dengan beragam tas kertas bermerek di lengannya. Baekhyun jelas memperhatikannya.

" _Oppa_ berbelanja? Tidak biasanya." Bukan Baekhyun, itu Kyungsoo yang juga ikut mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mendekatkan diri kepada Jiweon yang ada di hadapannya, "Jahh... Tada! Wonie suka?"

Terlihatlah sebuah boneka beruang keluar dari salah satu tas belanjaan yang ia bawa, senyum dan tawa Jiweon menyambut kedatangannya.

"Karena Jiweon sudah masuk sekolah, _appa_ membelikan ini sebagai hadiah."

Satu persatu isi tas belanja yang Chanyeol bawa terlihat. Boneka, boneka, dan boneka serta beberapa pasang pakaian perempuan yang bisa diyakini cocok untuk Jiweon. Baekhyun menatapnya, matanya tak lepas memperhatikan hal yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Wonie mau mencoba pakaiannya dulu, _appa_. Wonie ke kamar ya." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman lalu mengecup puncak kepala si gadis kecil.

Tak lama setelah Jiweon pergi bersama Kyungsoo dengan membawa semua tas belanjaan yang sebelumnya di bawa Chanyeol, Jasper mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. " _Appa,_ apa Jasper juga mendapatkan hadiah?"

Chanyeol mendengus tepat di hadapan Jasper, setelahnya si laki-laki dewasa itu bangun dari jongkoknya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang tengah Baekhyun tempati.

"Berikan anakmu mainan, ia menyedihkan sekali." Katanya dengan tangan yang bergerak membuka lipatan dasi dan kancing kemejanya.

Baekhyun menatap Jasper yang sudah berada di hadapannya, " _Eomma,_ Jasper tidak mendapatkan hadiah."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tubuhnya bangun lalu menuntun Jasper untuk segera pergi menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang memjamkan mata di sofa.

"Memang hadiah apa yang Jasper inginkan?"

Jasper tampak berfikir selagi melangkah, "Jasper tidak suka mainan, Jasper lebih suka jalan-jalan."

Telapak Baekhyun melayang ke atas kepala Jasper. "Kalau begitu _eomma_ akan mengajak Jasper jalan-jalan sebagai hadiahnya."

"Bersama _appa_?"

Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan aksinya tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Ya, jika Jasper mau belajar lebih rajin lagi dan mendapatkan tiga bintang di sekolah."

Keduanya lantas tersenyum dan bertos ria sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar, tanpa menyadari jika Chanyeol memasang telingaya dengan baik.

"Pembodohan."

 **e)(o**

Tanggal 27 November, tepat di mana hari orang-orang kesayangan Baekhyun hadir ke dunia. Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya.

Bisa Baekhyun ingat jika setiap tahunnya ia dan Chanyeol selalu merayakan ulang tahun lelaki tersebut dengan seloyang kue buatan Baekhyun, karena kata Chanyeol kue buatan Baekhyun adalah kue terenak di dunia. Tapi perayaan ulang tahun Chanyeol yang paling berkesan adalah saat dirinya melahirkan anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun terus meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol karena telah mengacaukan makan malam romantis mereka, tapi Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan dan senyuman. Kedua tangan kekarnyapun digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, matanya juga tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengatakan, _"Ini perayaan yang paling indah, sayang. Aku sangat senang karena kau memberikan mereka sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."_

Rasanya Baekhyun seperti melayang saat itu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Karena jika dikenang kembali, maka hal itu hanya menjadi bagian memori pahitnya yang mustahil akan terjadi lagi. Rasa melayangpun pasti segera terganti dengan air mata.

" _Eomma,_ kapan _appa_ akan datang?"

Lamunan Baekhyun terpecah, matanya kembali fokus kepada Jasper yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya. "Sebentar lagi _appa_ akan datang."

 _Ya. Sebentar lagi._

"Tapi Jasper sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba kuenya." Terlihat tangan Jasper mencoba untuk menyentuh krim pada kue tart buatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ada di hadapan Jasper lantas menarik kue buatannya agar menjauh dari jangkauan Jasper, sontak Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat putranya merenggut marah.

"Sabar sebentar ya, kalau _appa_ datang kita pasti akan memakan kuenya."

Malam ini Baekhyun berencana merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol dan Jasper bersamaan di rumah, ia sudah membuat janji dengan Chanyeol di minggu lalu. Sebenarnya ini bukan murni keinginan Baekhyun, tapi ini adalah keinginan Jasper.

Jasper ingin merasakan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Chanyeol, setelah ia melihat perayaan ulang tahun Jiweon beberapa bulan lalu. Jiwa iri pada diri Jasper tumbuh saat itu.

Sejak pukul 7 malam Baekhyun dan Jasper telah siap di meja makan menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo dan Jiweon yang ikut merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol dengan mengadakan makan malam di luar, tapi hingga jarum jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam ketiga orang itu belum datang juga.

Wajah Jasper sudah terlihat kuyu, matanya sayu. Jasper pasti mengantuk, anak TK sepertinya memang seharusnya sudah tidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak tega melihat anaknya yang mengantuk, Baekhyun membawa Jasper ke dalam kamarnya setelah memastikan barang-barang yang ia gunakan sudah kembali ke markasnya. Rasa bersalah hinggap pada diri Baekhyun yang tengah menatap keterlelapan Jasper.

 _Maafkan,_ eomma. _Sepertinya_ appa _melupakan janjinya._

 **e)(o**

Di pagi hari Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tubuhnya yang menghadap dapurpun langsung berubah arah saat mendapati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol serta Jiweon yang tertidur di gendongan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan segera ia menghampiri mereka.

Rasa cemas hinggap pada dirinya karena mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit lelah, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maafkan kami _eonni_ , perjalanan menuju pantai sangan padat. Itu sebabnya kami pulang di pagi hari."

Lega namun miris di saat bersamaan, tidak masalah. Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena mereka -khususnya Chanyeol- akhirnya pulang.

"Aku akan langsung ke kamar, sepertinya Jiweon kelelahan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memberikan jalan kepala Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, namun sebelum Chanyeol jauh melangkah Baekhyun telah menahannya lebih dulu. "Maaf, tapi tolong kembali setelah mengantar Jiweon."

Tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol hanya diam dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Apa?"

Baru saja kakinya sampai ke dapur, suara Chanyeol sudah memasuki telinganya. Secepat itukah?

"Katakan dengan cepat, aku butuh tidur."

Baekhyun paham dan langsung melakukan aksinya, tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil sebuah kue tart yang seharusnya dimakan tadi malam dari dalam kulkas. Tangan Baekhyun terulur kepada Chanyeol, "Jasper menunggumu semalam, ia sangat ingin memakan kue ini tapi tidak kuberikan karena kau belum datang. Jadi tolong bantu aku memberikannya."

Terlihat Chanyeol membuang tatapannya, dengusan terdengar. "Merepotkan."

"Masih jam 6 pagi dan aku hanya akan melakukannya sekali. Jika anakmu belum bangun aku akan langsung pergi." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, Baekhyun yakin Jasper sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Keduanya lantas melangkah menuju kamar Jasper dengan kue tart yang dihiasi lilin menyala.

" _Appa!_ " Seruan Jasper terdengar saat pintu kamar dibuka, terlihat tubuh mungil Jasper langsung berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah anaknyapun lantas tersenyum, langkahnya menuntun Chanyeol untuk mendekat ke arah Jasper. "Selamat ulang tahun, maaf terlambat. Jasper bisa meniup lilinnya sekarang."

Chanyeol diam, tangannya terulur memberikan kue di hadapan wajah Jasper. Jasper lantas menyatukan kedua tangannya seraya berharap, "Semoga _eomma_ dan _appa_ mengajak Jasper ke kebun binatang." Setelahnya lilin ditiup.

Baekhyun terharu mendengar harapan anaknya. Hal kecil memang, tapi sangat berarti. Akan benar-benar berarti jika kaliam berada pada posisi Baekhyun dan Jasper.

"Terima kasih _appa,_ akhirnya Jasper bisa memakan kuenya."

Tetap tidak bersuara, Chanyeol langsung meletakan secara sembarang kue tersebut di atas kasur dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang lagi-lagi harus menahan kecewa.

" _Appa_ kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendekat dan meraih kuenya, " _Appa_ kelelahan."

 **e)(o**

Waktu liburan telah tiba. Kyungsoo dan Jiweon sudah pulang ke tempat orang tua Kyungsoo di Ulsan. Mereka merencanakan liburan di sana, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jasper tetap di Seoul menemani Chanyeol yang sibuk bekerja.

" _Appa,_ kenapa kaki _appa_ sangat besar?"

Kebiasaan baru Jasper sejak liburan adalah membersihkan kaki Chanyeol dengan air hangat yang telah dicampur dengan garam. Bukan Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang meminta, Jasper yang berinisiatif sendiri.

Sewaktu pulang mengambil rapot, Jasper sangat senang karena mendapatkan 3 bintang pada tugasnya. Jasper lantas bicara pada Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya pergi ke kebun binatang sebagai hadianya, tapi Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan sibuk. Jasper sempat kecewa namun Baekhyun meyakinkan Jasper untuk terus membujuk Chanyeol dan menjadi anak baik agar Chanyeol mau mengajaknya pergi, dan inilah salah satu aksinya dalam membujuk Chanyeol.

"Kata _eomma,_ _appa_ suka memakan ikan besar. Apa ikan besar membuat kaki orang lain ikut besar?"

Chanyeol mendengus dengan mata pejamnya, walau enggan mengakui tapi ia merasakan kenyamanan pada telapak kakinya yang tengah dirawat Jasper. "Jangan mendengarkan _eomma_ -mu, kakiku besar karena sering berolahraga."

"Kalau begitu Jasper akan terus berolahraga agar saat besar nanti, Jasper memiliki kaki yang sama dengan _appa_."

Chanyeol mendengus dalam pejamnya, bibirnya melengkung. Memamerkan senyum remehnya akan kalimat yang ia dengar dari Jasper.

"Karena kata _eomma_ , laki-laki yang kakinya besar memiliki hati yang besar juga. _Appa_ pasti memiliki hati yang besar."

 **e)(o**

"Jasper, _eomma_ mau pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Bisa Jasper bantu _appa_?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada anaknya yang baru saja selesai menonton acara televisi kesukaannya.

Jasper lantas mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang berada tepat di antara kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ya Chanyeol tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Masuk." Chanyeol menyahut dari dalam, Jasper lantas membuka pintunya perlahan lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol yang sadar akan kedatangan Jasper memilih untuk tidak meliriknya, ia tetap fokus pada ponselnya. "Kenapa kesini?"

"Jasper ingin membantu _appa_. Ada yang bisa Jasper bantu?" Jasper si anak berusia 6 tahun itu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Kaki mungilnya mencoba untuk menapak di atas kasur Chanyeol.

Setelah berhasil berdiri di belakang tubuh Chanyeol, tangan Jasper sigap bergerak memberi pijatan ringan kepada bahu Chanyeol. "Jasper bisa melakukan ini setiap hari untuk _appa_. Jasper tidak mau _appa_ kelelahan."

"Sepertinya _eomma_ -mu sudah mendidikmu dengan baik, hm?" Chanyeol bersuara masih dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Jasper terus menggerakan tangan kecilnya di atas bahu Chanyeol dengan senyum yang dikembangkan. Khas anak kecil sekali, selalu tersenyum. " _Eomma_ bilang, Jasper harus menjadi anak baik jika mau pergi ke kebun binatang bersama _appa_."

Chanyeol menggerakan lehernya, mencoba mendapati keberadaan Jasper, "Kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke sana?"

Kepala Jasper mengangguk dengan cepat, ia benar-benar berminat sekali dengan kebun binatang.

" _Appa_ mau 'kan pergi ke kebun binatang bersama Jasper dan _eomma_? Sekali saja. Jasper janji, Jasper tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi kalau Jasper sudah pergi ke kebun binatang bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_."

Sedikit menyedihkan melihat anak seumuran Jasper harus memohon kepada Chanyeol selaku ayah kandungnya agar mau menemaninya pergi keluar. Bukankah tanpa memohon, Chanyeol memang sudah seharusnya memberikan kesenangan itu kepada Jasper?

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke kebun binatang, nanti."

Wajah sumringah Jasper terpahat sempurnya. Jemarinya berhenti memijat bahu Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Jasper berhasil memeluk leher Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Chanyeol.

" _Appa_ memang pahlawan. _Appa_ ironman!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, rengkuhan Jasper tak membuatnya mengeluh sama sekali. " _Appa_ memang ironman."

Lalu tawa keduanya terurai memenuhi kamar Chanyeol yang sepi, tanpa menyadari jika orang lain sedang menatap mereka dengan mata berair.

 _Terima kasih, Chan. Aku sangat senang_.

 **e)(o**

Hari sabtu di minggu pertama Jasper berlibur menjadi hari yang sangat-sangat hangat. Khususnya untuk Baekhyun, karena ia sedang berada di depan oven kekeke~

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang membuat pastri andalannya untuk cemilan pagi, sedangkan Jasper dan Chanyeol sedang bermain bersama dengan puzzle kayu milik Jasper. Hal itu menjadi pemandangan paling indah untuk Baekhyun, setelah hampir 6 tahun Jasper melalui akhir pekannya seorang diri. Karena Chanyeol yang lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan Jiweon dan Kyungsoo.

" _Appa, seonsaengnim_ bilang kalau beruang tidak bisa hidup sendiri."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar perkataan Jasper di sela kegiatannya.

Chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan potongan puzzlenya tak mengalihkan tatapan, "Kenapa?"

"Kata _seonsaengnim,_ beruang sangat menyayangi pasangannya dan anak-anaknya. Memang beruang bisa memiliki anak?"

Kekehan Baekhyun terpecah saat mendengarkan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Bisa, karena beruang memiliki pasangan." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Seperti _eomma_ dan _appa_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawabannya. Tidak salah, karena laki-laki dan perempuan memang disebut pasangan.

"Jadi _appa_ tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri?"

Jasper dan Chanyeol tetap fokus pada puzzlenya selagi berbicara, "Tidak."

"Berarti kalau Jasper dan _eomma_ pergi, _appa_ juga akan pergi? Iya 'kan? Karena _appa_ sangat menyayangi kami."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari puzzle milik Jasper, tangan besarnya terparkir di atas kepala Jasper. Sedikit elusan Chanyeon berikan, " _Appa_ akan selalu bersama kalian."

Chanyeol yang bicara, Jasper yang ditatap, tapi Baekhyun yang merasa senang. Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar Chanyeol bicara seperti itu kepada anaknya, hingga ingin menangis rasanya. Ini keajaiban baru untuknya dan Jasper.

"Jasper juga tidak akan meninggalkan _eomma_ dan _appa_." Keduanya saling melempar senyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari pembicaraan mereka telah usai, lantas mulai melangkah mendekat dengan seloyang pastri yang baru saja matang. Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi, tapi karena Baekhyun sangat menikmati interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Jasper jadi ia memilih untuk mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tersebut dulu.

"Silahkan dimakan, _eomma_ akan membawa minumannya dulu." Kata Baekhyun yang berhasil mengalihkan tatapan Chanyeol dan Jasper secara bersamaan.

Senyum Chanyeol dan Jasper lagi-lagi merekah. Mereka menatap pastri buatan Baekhyun dengan penuh minat.

"Wah... Harum sekali." Puji Jasper saat harum mentega matang dari pastri buatan Baekhyun terkuar. Chanyeolpun mengangguk setuju.

Sebuah pastri diraih oleh Chanyeol dan ia berikan kepada Jasper, "Hati-hati, ini masih panas."

Setelahnya keduanyapun memakan pastri buatan Baekhyun dengan tenang, tak lama Baekhyun sudah kembali ke hadapan mereka yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

" _Eomma,_ ini sangat enak. Jasper suka sekali." Jasper berkata dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas bergerak membersihkan remahan di sekitar bibir Jasper tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun tersenyum memperhatikannya. "Jangan bicara saat mengunyah."

Jaspser mengangguk-angguk.

"Laki-laki harus makan dengan bersih, tidak boleh berantakan." Ujar Chanyeol seraya membereskan remahan pastri yang ada di sekitar baju Jasper.

"Kalau Jasper bisa makan dengan rapi, besok kita pergi ke kebun binatang."

Kunyahan Jasper berhenti, Baekhyunpun ikut terpaku. "Benar, _appa_? Akhirnya Jasper pergi ke kebun binatang juga."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mulai sibuk dengan pastri yang baru ia gigit. Baekhyun dan Jasper melemparkan senyumnya, ketara sekali jika mereka benar-benar bahagia.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau memasukan Jasper ke sekolah bisa memberikan mereka kebahagian sebesar ini saat mendapati liburan. Jika di tahun sebelumnya Jasper dan Baekhyun harus terus berdiam diri di rumah karena Chanyeol yang selalu bepergian bersama Kyungsoo dan Jiweon, maka sekarang Baekhyun dan Jasper berhasil mengajak Chanyeol untuk berlibur bersama mereka.

" _Appa,_ kenapa jerapah sangat tinggi?" Tanya Jasper saat matanya berhasil menangkap pemandangan hewan berleher panjang di hadapannya. Kedua tangan Jasper bertaut pada masing-masing tangan orang tuanya.

"Agar bisa lebih dekat ke langit?" Baekhyun sontak terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud meledekmu." Katanya dengan tawa yang ditahan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, matanya kembali menatap jerapah dengan telisik. "Jasper ingin mencoba naik ke punggung, _appa_?"

Segera Jasper mengangguk cepat, ajakan pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol benar-benar memberikan semua hal pertama yang baru Jasper rasakan.

"Jah.. Ayo kita berkeliling."

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya saat tangannya tak lagi mengenggam Jasper. Matanya berkaca menyaksikan punggung besar Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan membawa punggung lain di belakangnya. Baekhyun benar-benar terharu dibuatnya.

" _Appa,_ kenapa gajah telinganya sangat besar?"

" _Appa_ juga punya telinga yang besar." Jawab Chanyeol.

Jasper tampak berfikir lalu menyentuh telinganya, "Telinga Jasper juga besar."

Lalu tawa mengitari mereka.

"Kenapa mereka berkelahi?" Tanya Jasper saat matanya menangkap pemandangan orang utan yang terlihat sedang berkelahi.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan berkelahi, mereka sedang bermain."

Jasper menunjuk jarinya kepada orang utan di hadapannya, "Tapi mereka saling memukul."

"Tapi itu bukan pukulan, mereka sedang memberikan salam. Seperti Jasper yang selalu memijat kaki _appa_ saat _appa_ pulang bekerja."

Setelahnya Jasper mengangguk paham. Baekhyun yang ikut bersama mereka seperti tak terlihat, bukan diabaikan. Baekhyun hanya merasa ia tidak boleh mengganggu momen langka yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Jasper.

" _Appa,_ kenapa burung bisa terbang?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan diajukan Jasper.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak menggendong Jasper lantas mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jasper, "Karena mereka punya sayap."

"Ayam juga bersayap, tapi tidak bisa terbang." Merepotkan memang harus terus menjawab pertanyaan Jasper, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa senang karena Jasper berhasil memahami apapun yang diceritakan orang lain kepadanya. Contohnya cerita tentang ayam yang sebelumnya diceritakan sang guru di sekolah.

" _Appa_ juga tidak tahu, takdir mungkin? Tuhan memiliki takdir yang berbeda untuk makhluknya."

Jasper mengangguk, "Lalu apa takdir Jasper?"

Tergagap, tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjawabnya. Hal itu tak lepas dari pandangan Baekhyun. "Takdir Jasper? Menjadi anak _appa_?"

Lalu tawa kembali beriringan, "Jasper memang anak _eomma_ dan _appa_."

Tak terasa waktu makan siang telah tiba, Baekhyun yang memang tidak membawa bekalpun lantas mengajak Chanyeol dan Jasper untuk segera keluar dari kebun binatang dan pergi menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat untuk mencari makan.

"Jasper ingin makan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai khusus makanan.

Chanyeol berjalan di belakang mereka seraya memainkan ponselnya. "Ada restoran sushi di sebrang gedung ini, Jasper mau ke sana?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jasper mengangguk setuju. Hal itupun berhasil membuat mereka memutar balik langkahnya untuk pergi ke restoran di sebrang pusat perbelanjaan ini.

"Kalian bisa duluan? Sepertinya aku harus segera ke kamar mandi."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya langsung mengamit tangan Jasper dan membawanya untuk segera pergi keluar.

 _Drtt... Drtt... Drtt..._

"Halo."

 _"Halo,_ oppa _. Apa kabar?"_

Chanyeol terus melangkah bersama Jasper, "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu dan Jiweon."

 _"Kami juga sangat baik di sini."_ Kyungsoo, orang yang menghubungi Chanyeol ternyata Kyungsoo.

" _Appa_ aku-"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya sebelum Jasper berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia memberi simbol 'terserah' kepada Jasper yang sudah tidak dalam genggamannya.

"Bisa kubicara dengan Jiweon?"

Tak ada jawaban namun setelahnya terdengar suara nyaring khas Jiweon.

Appa! _Wonie sangat merindukan_ appa."

Chanyeol terkekeh, " _Appa_ juga sangat merindukan Wonie. Sedang apa Wonie sekarang?"

 _"Wonie sedang bermain dengan_ appa

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh, "Bermain bagaimana? Wonie sedang di Ulsan dan _appa_ ada di Seoul."

 _"Wonie bermain dengan_ appa _Jongin,_ appa."

Seketika lengkungan pada bibir Chanyeol merata, kulit wajahnya memerah. Entah mengapa emosinya tiba-tiba saja berada di puncak kepalanya.

"Wonie bisa _appa_ bicara dengan _eomma_?"

Di sebrang sana Kyungsoo mengambil alih ponselnya. _"Ada apa?"_

"Kenapa Jongin bisa bersamamu?"

"Do Kyungsoo, aku sudah memperingat-"

 _"Jongin mengaku bersalah dan kami akan segera menikah."_

Decihan terdengar, "Lalu kau setuju?"

"Kau gila?! Dia menghamilimu dan pergi begitu saja, menelantarkanmu bersama Jiweon! Di mana otakmu?!" Emosi Chanyeol benar-benar keluar, suara kerasnyapun tak ia perdulikan jika terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Oppa, _ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku sudah merasa cukup jahat karena membuatmu melupakan keberadaan istri dan anakmu selama aku tinggal bersama kalian. Mulai hari ini aku akan menetap di Ulsan sampai hari pernikahanku."_

 _"Maafkan aku_ oppa, _tapi itu alasanku menghubungimu. Aku akan mengir-"_

"Kyungsoo!"

 _"Undangannya akan sampai lusa, kuh-"_

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Do Kyungsoo!"

 _"Datanglah."_

 _Tutt... Tutt.. Tutt..._

Sambungan diputus oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menyadarinya dan matanya secara nyalang mencari keberadaan Jasper yang beruntungnya masih ada di sekitarnya bersama dengan Baekhyun yang sudah kembali.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Perintah Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menarik Jasper secara tiba-tiba. Langkah lebarnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Jasper kewalahan mengikutinya.

Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya saat tubuhnya berhasil dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil bersama dengan Jasper di kursi penumpang. "Park Chanyeol, kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kita ingin mencari makan siang."

 _Brummm_

"Aku tidak butuh makan siang, kita harus segera pulang!"

Jasper dan Baekhyun saling memeluk saat Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan. Tangan berurat Chanyeol mencengkram kemudi dengn erat.

" _Appa,_ Jasper ta-"

"Diam!"

Baekhyun terhenyak, pelukannya mengerat otomatis. "Pelankan sedikit Chanyeol-ah. Ini berbahaya."

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya, laju mobil yang ia kendarai semakin kencang.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Diam sialan!"

" _Eomma,_ Jasper takut."

Baekhyun tetap memeluk Jasper dengan erat, tangannya mengelus punggung Jasper berupaya menenangkannya. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar isakan dari Jasper. Baekhyun panik. Chanyeol semakin menggila.

"Kubilang diam! Sialan!"

Baekhyun tak mampu lagi untuk menatap jalan yang dilalui mobil mereka secepat kilat menyambar, Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dengan terus memeluk Jasper erat.

"Sialan! Tidak berguna!"

Klakson terus dibunyikan Chanyeol saat kendaraan lain di depannya menghalangi jalannya. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Kesal karena kendaraan itu dan juga karena pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

 _Tin! Tin! Tin!_

Baekhyun dan Jasper hanya mampu pasrah saat mendapati sahutan klakson yang mereka dengar, ia tidak tahu akan bagaimana akhirnya mereka. Ia hanya mencoba untuk mempercayakan Chanyeol.

" _Eomma..._ " Jasper terus terisak, sesekali memanggil Baekhyun.

"Tutup mulut anakmu! Aku benci mendengar suaranya! Aku benar-benar benci dengan keberadaan kalian!"

Baekhyun terhenyak, matanya ikut mengeluarkan bulir air mata dalam gelap. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Chanyeol akan kembali seperti sebelumnya secepat ini.

"Chan-"

 _Brak!_

 _Brak!_

 _Brak!_

Satu tabrakan tiga gulingan. Mobil yang diisi ketiganya ringsek seketika saat Chanyol membablas perempatan lampu lalulintas.

Tak ada yang sadar, mereka menutup mata. Kerumunan manusiapun menghampiri mereka.

 **e)(o**

" _Appa.._."

Suara anak kecil berhasil masuk ke dalam telinga Chanyeol yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya. Mata Chanyeol berusaha melawan silau demi melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ruangan bewarna putih. Kyungsoo dan Jiweon, serta Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Setelahnya Jongin pergi dari ruangan tempat Chanyeol memejamkam matanya selama 3 hari terakhir.

Hening, tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Kyungsoo tak ingin memulai dan Chanyeol masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Park. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan anda terlebih dahulu." Seorang dokter berumur masuk bersama dengan Jongin lalu memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdian saat beragam alat kedokteran mengenai tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah tidak ada masalah serius pada tubuhnya, Tuan Park hanya mengalami panik berlebih sehingga membuatnya tidur lebih lama."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, ia hanya diam dan terus menatap Kyungsoo yang masih diam juga. Sang dokterpun langsung berpamitan saat memberikan beragam masukan untuknya dan Chanyeol sudah bisa pulang sore ini jika tekanan darahnya menormal.

 **e)(o**

Malam ini Chanyeol diperbolehkan pulang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin serta Jiweon mengantar Chanyeol untuk sampai di rumah.

Sepi. Itu hal pertama yang Chanyeol dapati saat kakinya memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Sangat sepi, Chanyeol merasa ada yang hilang di sini. Perasaannyapun ikut tidak tenang.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa bersama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin saat keduanya sudah berhasil duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu.

Jongin memasang raut was-was, ia ingin bercerita tapi merasa tidak pantas. "Dan kenapa rumahku sepi sekali?" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan mata yang bergerak liar.

" _Hyung..._ "

Chanyeol memusatkan pandangannya kepada Jongin. "Sebenarnya... Ah begini, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. _Hyung_ bisa langsung ke kamar Baekhyun _-noona_ jika ingin tahu."

Baekhyun? Ah sekarang Chanyeol mengingat apa yang menjadi penyebab rumahnya sepi. Keberadaan Baekhyun dan Jasper.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol langsung beranjak dan melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa mengetuk, ia langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati siluet tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas kasur.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin dekat, "Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun tetap tidak menjawab. Jika kalian berfikir Baekhyun sedang tertidur, maka jawabannya salah. Baekhyun masih membuka matanya, ia menatap langit-langit yang berhiaskan lampu berbentuk hewan di sana.

"Baekhyun-ah, dimana Jasper?" Kini Chanyeol sudah tepat berada di samping kasur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih belum menjawab, bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya saja tidak.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Isakan keraspun terdengar, air mata Baekhyun banjir seketika. Entah apa yang telah merasuki Chanyeol, ia dengan sigap mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Walaupun masih tidak bersuara, Baekhyun tetap membalas pelukan Chanyeol yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia rasakan. Isakan Baekhyun masih terdengar, kali ini lebih nyaring.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas meregangkan pelukannya dan menuntun tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk di hadapannya.

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, Baekhyun histeris. Kini tangannya bergerak brutal menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan air mata yang meleleh. Chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas mencoba untuk menahan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Chanyeol mulai kewalahan karena gerakan Baekhyun semakin brutal dan tangisannya semakin keras. Chanyeol benar-benar belum mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Anakku... Anakku... Kenapa kau membunuh anakku!"

Chanyeol terheyak, benar-benar belum faham dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Tubuhnya dihujani pukulan bertubi oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau membunuh anakku! Kenapa?!"

 _Brak!_

" _Eonni!_ " Kyungsoo yang membuka kasar pintu kamar Baekhyun berseru lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah memukuli Chanyeol.

Dengan segala kekuatannya Kyungsoo menjauhkan Baekhyun yang brutal agar tidak menjangkau Chanyeol yang hanya terpaku. " _Eonni_ tenang. Sudah... Stt..."

Tangis Baekhyun tak mereda, ia malah semakin histeris di dalam delapan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun langsung memberikan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan segala gerak gerik yang mereka buat. Chanyeol sekarang mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, karena dulu Baekhyun juga pernah meminum obat tersebut. Obat antidepresan, Baekhyun depresi.

Tapi, kenapa?

" _Hyung,_ lebih baik _hyung_ juga istirahat. Besok _hyung_ bisa kembali bicara dengan Baekhyun- _noona_."

Chanyeol menurut, ia mengikuti Jongin yang menuntunya menuju kamar tidurnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah cukup tenang walau masih terisak.

 **e)(o**

Di dalam kamar Chanyeol meringis, meringis keras hingga rasanya ia ingin berteriak.

Bodohnya Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka bertiga mengalami kecelakaan, Jasper meninggal di tempat, Baekhyun depresi, dan ia koma selama 3 hari. Ia paham sekarang, benar-benar paham.

Chanyeol terus meringis menahan sakit pada dadanya yang nyeri, rambutnyapun tak kuasa ia jambak karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu sakit.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya terasa disentak keras dan air matanya serasa mencuat saat Jongin memberitahu segala hal yang belum ia ketahui.

"Argh!"

 _Prang!_

Hancur berantakan, semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya hancur tak berbentuk. Jika Chanyeol mampu, ia juga ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini.

"Bodoh! Pembunuh!"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, matanya sudah berair. Nafasnya berderu tidak stabil.

"Kau bodoh, Park! Dua kali sudah kau membunuh anakmu sendiri!"

Chanyeol terus memaki dengan tangan yang terus bergerak brutal. Memukuli, melempar, dan menghancurkan apapun yang bisa ia gapai.

Sepenggal memori berselancar di kepalanya. Memori bagaimana jahatnya ia yang tidak memberikan kasih sayang seutuhnya kepada Jasper.

 _"Antarkan anakmu ke sekolah, aku akan ke sekolah bersama Jiweon dan Kyungsoo."_

 _"Berikan anakmu mainan, ia menyedihkan sekali."_

 _"Tutup mulut anakmu! Aku benci mendengar suaranya! Aku benar-benar benci dengan keberadaan kalian!"_

Mulutnya benar-benar berbisa. Chanyeol sadar jika selama ini hanya rasa pahit yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun dan Jasper.

"Appa _sedang lelah ya? Yasudah, tidur dengan Jasper-nya besok saja."_

 _"Karena kata_ eomma, _laki-laki yang kakinya besar memiliki hati yang besar juga._ Appa _pasti memiliki hati yang besar."_

 _"Jasper juga tidak akan meninggalkan_ eomma _dan_ appa

 _"Semoga_ eomma _dan_ appa _mengajak Jasper ke kebun binatang."_

"Appa _memang pahlawan._ Appa _ironman!"_

Sekelebat balasan yang diberikan Jasper dan Baekhyun menohok ulu hatinya di bagian terdalam. Jasper anak yang baik, Jasper tidak pernah membencinya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah mengajak Jasper untuk membencinya dan ia baru menyadarinya saat ia kehilangannya.

"Bodoh!"

 _Andai aku kepalaku tidak sebodoh ini, aku tidak akan membuat mereka menderita. Tuhan maafkan aku._

 **e)(o**

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam menyaksikan bayi mungil mereka harus terkubur begitu cepat. Bayi perempuan yang baru sebulan memenuhi hari mereka telah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan adik laki-lakinya. Park Hana, bayi itu bernama Park Hana. Kakak kembar dari Park Jasper._

 _"Baekhyun-ah maafkan aku."_

 _Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak ada yang salah di sini. Chanyeol hanya tidak sengaja melupakan keberadaan Hana saat bermain dengan Jasper. Ini murni kecelakaan._

 _"Jangan meminta maaf. Kita masih memiliki Jasper, biarkan Hana pergi dengan tenang."_

 _Tubuh besar Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong bayi Jasper. Kesedihan terpancar dari mereka walau sama sekali tidak ada yang menangis di antara mereka._

 _"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Jasper dengan seluruh hidupku."_

 _Walau Baekhyun berkata tidak masalah, pada nyatanya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. rasa bersalahnya menumpuk setiap ia mengingat kenangannya bersama Hana dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa memenangkan dirinya adalah meminum obat antidepresan._

 _Chanyeol mengetahui semua hal yang Baekhyun lalui dan Chanyeol merasa sangat sedih saat melihat Baekhyun yang ketergantungan dengan obatnya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bertemu Kyungsoo._

 _Remaja yang kabur dari rumah karena hamil di luar nikah, Chanyeol mengajaknya tinggal bersama agar Baekhyun mendapatkan teman. Tapi saat Chanyeol mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandung Kyungsoo, semua tujuan awal Chanyeol berubah seketika._

 _Chanyeol mencurahkan segala hidupnya untuk bayi Kyungsoo dan melupakan kehadiran mereka._

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menangis dalam pejaman matanya. Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Mimpi di mana kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar meyakinkan untuknya. Mimpi di mana Chanyeol berhasil membuat ia percaya jika tidak akan ada lagi yang pergi meninggalkan mereka, dan mimpi yang benar-benar pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Isakan Baekhyun terdengar, membuat Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya ikut meneteskan air matanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak kuat menyaksikan kerapuhan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

" _Eonni..._ " Kyungsoo menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

 _Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi._

 **e)(o**

 **Yuhu~**

 **Aku kambek setelah beberapa minggu sibuk sama reallife. Maaf ya oneshootnya kepanjangan, semoga suka.**

 **Ohiya btw yang minta sequel di ceritaku yang lain, maaf belum bisa aku kabulin. Ideku lagi mentok, tapi kalo ada ide lagi pasti kucoba buat sequel deh.**

 **Terima kasih ya buat kalian yang mau baca dan review cerita aku, kalian semangat aku banget. Enjoy yaa~**


End file.
